The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of plant Toma-P, which bears fruit having the characteristics of both tomato and bell pepper. It can be produced and propagated asexually. The plant was produced by several stages of cross-breeding of Mexican, Indian, Hungarian, Dutch and Canadian paprika, Japanese tomatoes and Japanese peppers.
This cross-breeding has produced a new variety of tomato plant, Toma-P, with many of the characteristics of bell pepper. It is distinguished from its parents, as well as from the variety most similar to it, Capsicum annuum, by the nature of the fruit which has the texture of a bell pepper and the taste of a tomato.